Sunday is Bad Day, right?
by Allre
Summary: Adakah hari yang paling buruk dari hari minggu selain harus bertemu dan terjebak didalam rumah milik pria pucat itu di hidupnya? Contohnya ada. "Aku takkan membukakan pintunya sebelum kau memberiku alasan."-Min Yoongi./"Dasar sinting!"-Park Jimin./YoonMin. BL. Lime. Slight!VKook/TaeKook. Oneshoot.


**Sunday is Bad Day, right?**

– **Semuanya hanya milik Tuhan** **–**

 _By–_ **Allre**

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak orang berpikir, hari minggu itu harinya orang menganggur. Iya. Hari minggu. Salah satu hari yang ditunggu-tunggu dari sekian banyak hari menjalani aktivitas tanpa berhenti. _Weekend_. Hari terakhir sesudah sabtu dan genapnya seminggu. Harinya melepaskan penat serta lelah dengan menghabiskan menganggur. Entah itu menganggurnya tiduran, bermalas-malasan dirumah, atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Atau juga ehmm.. menganggur dengan sang pacar di kamar, mungkin?

Yeah. Mungkin seperti itulah gambarannya.

Terlalu biasa.

.

Tapi, tidak bagi pemuda bernama Park Jimin.

Menurutnya, hari minggu itu harinya ber-stres sendiri.

.

Mau tahu kenapa?

.

Sini, aku jelaskan.

Jika kalian anak kuliahan, dan sedang menempuh di semester terakhir pasti akan tahu alasannya kenapa.

Simpel banget.

Karena, ehm, sebagai mahasiswa akhir yang sebentar lagi akan lulus dari Perguruan Tinggi, Jimin memiliki spekulasi bahwa hari minggu itu bukanlah hari para orang menganggur.

Lebih tepatnya–adalah hari tersialan dengan memilih hari minggu itu sebagai waktu untuk berperang kepada tugas-tugas laknat yang seenak jidatnya diberikan oleh dosen untuk di gauli para mahasiswanya. Katanya sih, agar mereka bisa menjadi pintar untuk mengerjakan ujian nanti dan segera keluar. Cih, brengsek.

Selain karena di kelilingi musuh dari tugasnya tersebut, ada hal lain yang membuat Jimin menganggap setiap hari minggu itu adalah hari tersialan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

Dalam hal ini, seluruh emosinya akan naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Pita suaranya akan serak. Wajahnya juga akan berubah layaknya gunung meletus.

Tak percaya? Oh, oke.

.

.

.

.

.

 _PRANK!_

"YOONGI SIALANNN! SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI, HAH? JANGAN PERNAH MENUNJUKKAN WAJAH MESUMMU ITU DIHAPANKU KAPARAT!"

"H- _hyung_ , su.. sudahlah kita–"

"YAK! KAU ANAK TAK TAHU DIRI! AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU DASAR BOCAH SINTING!"

"HAH? APA KAU BILANG? SEKALI LAGI? SEHARUSNYA YANG SINTING ITU KAU–! OM OM MESUM SIALAN BERKULIT MAYAT YANG SUKA MEMBUAT HARI-HARIKU MENJADI TERSIALAN KARENA KAU SELALU GENTAYANGAN DI HIDUPKU. MENJAUHLAH DARI TEMPATKU, YOONGI BRENGSEK!"

"CIH, BOCAH SETAN. KAU PIKIR AKU SUDI BERDEKATAN DENGANMU? BLAH, BANTET TAK TAHU DIRI SEPERTIMU TAK SEHARUSNYA BERADA DI WILAYAHKU. APARTEMENTMU ITU MILIKKU KALAU KAU TAHU–DAN INI RUMAHKU, JADI, LEBIH BAIK KAU MASUK KE KAMARMU DAN KONTROL EMOSI LABILMU ITU. KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK!"

"BRENGSEEEK–ARRGH, AKU SUMPAHKAN KAU CEPAT MATI DAN MEMBUSUK DIKUBURMU MIN YOONGI! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUPMU. CAMKAN ITU!"

Lalu,

 _BUAGH. BRAK. KLONTANG_. Miawww!

"YAK. Dasar kau!"

Menghela napas. Jungkook memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan datar. Sudahlah, ia menyerah. Ia lelah terus-terusan yang menjadi pihak peleraian konyol itu setiap hari. Dua orang didepannya itu menyebalkan.

Mereka itu bodoh.

Benar. Saking bodohnya, mereka berdua asyik bertengkar sampai tak memedulikan tetangga mereka yang juga tinggal di sekitar wilayah mereka sampai berjengit kaget dan terkena stroke mendadak karena suara lengking tinggi ultrasonik itu berasal dari adu mulut antara mahasiswa bernama Park Jimin dan pemilik sah seluruh apartement distrik Gangnam tersebut–Min Yoongi tanpa tahu malu menunjukkan _kasih sayangnya_ di karenakan masalah sepele.

Benar-benar.

Bolehkah Jungkook berharap mereka jadian saja dan menjadi sepasang kekasih? Ia merasa gemas sekali.

Jungkook kemudian memilih berjongkok didekat pintu dan santai menangkupkan wajahnya. Kali ini ia tidak akan masuk duluan seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya karena jengah melihat pertengkaran sahabatnya. Jungkook akan bersabar. Ia akan menunggu orang itu selesai melakukan drama koreanya dan setelah itu baru mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Hm, pagi yang cerah. Pelan, Jungkook menggumamkan sebuah lagu .

Dasar _dongsaeng_.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi nyenyak tiduran disofa menunggu kekasih kelinci dan sahabatnya membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka bertiga lekas terbangun. Pemuda tan itu segera berdiri dan melangkah malas menghampiri Jungkook yang berjongkok tepat di depan sofa yang dia tiduri dari apartement mereka lalu sejenak menguap lebar saraya mengacak rambut hitamnya asal, Taehyung yang masih setengah sadar perlahan mencoba mengedarkan pandangan. Dirinya bertanya.

"Kookie, ada ap–ADAW!"

Namun, ucapannya terpotong ketika tanpa sengaja ada sebuah sepatu melayang cepat lalu sadis mengenai kepalanya sampai terjungkal. Seketika, dirinya langsung tersadar. Taehyung meringis dan mengelus kepala hitamnya yang benjol. Dua orang di depan mereka sedang bertengkar seperti biasa. Sialan!

"Makanya hati-hati, _hyung_."

Jungkook kekasih kelincinya terkikik menimpali. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku kan tidak tahu, Kook. Lagipula, kenapa mereka berdua pagi-pagi begini sudah membangunkanku, sih?" ucapnya sebal. Lalu, sedetik kemudian berjengit kaget–menghindar ke samping ketika sebuah pot bunga kaktus menyasar kearahnya.

Taehyung segera berjongkok dan merapat memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. Takut, benda-benda aneh itu akan mendepak kepalanya sampai menyebabkan dirinya gagar otak. Ia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Dia juga belum menikahi Jungkook dan membahagiannya, oh Tuhan!

Tersenyum, Jungkook kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dua orang sahabatnya masih mesra berdebat. Mendesah pelan, ia menjawab sekenanya. " _Ne_ , mau bagaimana lagi Tae-ah. Mungkin sudah rutinitas. Jiminie- _hyung_ dan Yoongi- _hyung_ benar-benar keras kepala. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku mereka bahkan sampai melebihi kita yang notabene sepasang kekasih karena masalah sepele seperti itu."

"Ya, kepala mereka itu keras layaknya batu. Kadang aku juga berpikir begitu,"

"Haah, andai saja mereka bisa berdamai, _hyung_."

"Kalau mereka berdamai, aku yakin, dunia akan kiamat, Kook. Mereka itu bagai es dan api, percayalah."

"Haish,"

"..."

.

Menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Jungkook, Taehyung tiba-tiba terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak biasanya. Jungkook didekapannya juga terdiam.

Seketika hening.

Yoongi dan Jimin masih bertahan berteriak disisi perkarangan pagar apartement mereka.

.

"Jungkook-ah,"

" _Mwo_?"

.

"Kau sudah memasak? Aku lapar,"

.

1 detik kemudian.

"YA AMPUN HYUNG! AKU LUPAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding masih berdetak konstan saat ini.

Sementara itu, disebuah aprtement yang terletak sangat strategis berhimpitan dengan sang pemilik aprtement terdapat tiga sejoli mendiami tempat itu. Tidak begitu besar, memang, Tapi, itu setidaknya lebih dari cukup untuk mereka bertiga yang tidak begitu membutuhkan ruangan besar karena keterbatasan biaya. Ingat? Mereka semua adalah mahasiswa. Gaji _part-time_ dari pekerjaan mereka lakukan juga masih tergolong sedikit.

Itupun belum juga biaya kuliah dan sehari-hari. Mahal. Lagipula, mereka semua dari desa, dan untuk apa pula apartement besar-besaran jika hanya dijadikan tempat singgah sementara untuk urusan kuliah?

Mungkin, jika orang itu kaya sih tak masalah.

.

Dan ohya, ngomong-ngomong sepertinya pagi ini terlihat cerah, bukan?

Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap ngeri pandangan di depan mereka. Pasalnya, sahabat mereka yang sejak pagi tadi sudah merusuh sendiri dengan pemilik apartement mereka hari ini terlihat menyeramkan.

Mereka berdua sampai meneguk ludah.

Bagaimana tidak? Jimin memakan sarapannya dengan cepat tanpa meminum. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang membuncah, alisnya menukik tajam ke bawah, sementara mata yang terlihat seperti bulan sabit yang indah nampak garang melotot ke arah makanannya. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan. Dan, sejak kapan piyama yang baru dibeli kemarin itu bisa robek sana-sini?

Taehyung yang melihatnya sampai ternganga lebar. Melupakan sejenak roti panggang selai kacang kesukaannya yang menggantung bebas di mulutnya. Woah, itu terlalu luar biasa.

Dia polos berucap kemudian. "Jimin-ah, kau benar-benar menghabisinya? _Daebak_!"

Jungkook ikut menimpali, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Yoongi- _hyung_ sekarang ini. Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, chim?" tanyanya meminta kepastian. Namun, yang bersangkutan acuh dan beringas memakan makanannya. Sungguh, entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan sama itu terlontar, dan Jimin yang mendengarnya malas menjawab.

Pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka bertiga sejenak merenggut sebal. Tangan nakalnya merambat mengambil sepotong roti di piring Jimin lantas memakannya dengan ekspresi kesal. Jimin yang mengetahui sarapannya di curi lalu membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Oh, ayolah.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, _hyung_. Jangan mengambek, dong."

"Diamlah."

Menggembumkan pipinya, cemberut, Jungkook kemudian menunduk. Memakan kembali sup kacang merahnya yang sempat ia telantarkan. Ia tak mau bertanya lebih jauh. Ia takut terkena semburan murkanya. Walaupun tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari sahabatnya, Jimin, orang itu tetaplah mengerikan jika sedang marah. Tenaganya tak pernah main-main. Meski dia pendek dan mungil.

Taehyung yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya, setelah dirinya meneguk susunya sampai habis dan mencomot sebuah pisang lalu memakannya, dirinya angkat bicara. "Aku tahu kau sangat tidak menyukainya–ah, bukan, maksudku membencinya, chim. Kalian itu seperti pasutri asal kalian tahu. Bertengkar hampir tiap hari hanya karena masalah sepele–"

"Aku bukan istrinya, brengsek!"

"–cih, diamlah! Siapa bilang kau istrinya?"

"KAU."

"Sudahlah, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, bodoh!" bentak Taehyung kesal sembari mengusak rambut hitamnya frustasi. Entah kenapa, dirinya mendadak jadi ayah disini. Jimin disebrangnya berpaling muka. Sungguh, mengurusi sahabat sekeras batu dan emosional itu menyusahkan. Apalagi, kalau itu Jimin. Taehyung takkan salah menyamakannya dengan gadis PMS. Jimin itu sulit untuk di ledeni.

Jungkook disebelahnya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Oke, ini serius. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jimin-ah, perlu kau tahu. Dia itu pemilik apartement kita. Maksudku, aku mengerti kau bertengkar dengannya sejak insiden _masalah itu_ dulu, dan sekarang entah bagaimana bisa berlanjut seolah kegiatan itu merupakan akar permasalahan yang belum diselesaikan dan kalian berdua terus berdebat sampai entah kapan takkan berujung lalu berakhir dengan kalian belum berdamai." Menjedanya sesaat, Taehyung menghembuskan napas.

Jimin disana tak menghiarukan. Taehyung mendecak sebal. Perlahan, tangannya mencubit pipi tembem sahabat pinknya itu dan menyeringai kala mendapati lawannya mendelik kesal padanya.

Jimin berucap dengan nada malas. "Baiklah, aku mendengarkanmu, Tae."

Mengangguk puas. Ia setelah itu melanjutkan bicaranya sembari mencomot lagi pisang dan memakannya lahap. "–dan untuk mengulas masalah aneh itu, coba pikirkan, Jimin-ah. Bagaimana jika nanti kalau sewaktu-waktu dia mengamuk karena pusing terus bertengkar denganmu dan berakhir melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara mengusir kita dari apartement ini, bagaimana? Bukankah itu konyol? Dapat darimana lagi uang kita untuk menyewa apartement baru? Syukur saja, Yoongi- _hyung_ telah berbaik hati mau memberikan apartement ini untuk kita dengan harga terlampaui miring daripada tetangga lainnya yang juga tinggal di distrik ini." Selepas mengucapkan kaliamat panjang lebar itu, suasana mendadak berubah. Hening menyelimuti.

Jimin juga tiba-tiba terdiam. Taehyung semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Apapun itu. Sedikit saja, aku memohon padamu, Jimin-ah. Lupakan semua masalah yang kau anggap penting itu dengannya. Termasuk juga _itu_. Dinginkan kepalamu. Tahan emosimu. Minta maaflah padanya. Turunkan harga dirimu itu sebentar saja dan selesai." Katanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Jungkook pun mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pendapatnya. Sekarang, tinggal melihat responnya.

"..."

Lelaki merah muda itu tampak tak bergeming.

.

Hingga sebuah suara terdengar pelan kemudian.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Taehyung dan Jungkook memandang intens, Jimin didepan mereka terlihat membalas tatapan mereka berdua dengan ekspresi datar. Kemudian berdiri, lalu melangkah pergi dan masuk ke kamar. Jungkook yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya pun menghela napas pendek. Ia menoleh seraya menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya, mata bambiinya terpejam. "Bagaimana ini _hyung_?" gumamnya pelan.

Taehyung yang sedang memakan pisang terakhirnya tersebut turut menghela napas. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas membelai surai hitam kekasih kelinci manisnya itu dengan lembut, sebelum berlabuh mengecup pucuk rambutnya–menenangkan. "Aku tak tahu," ujarnya singkat.

" _Hyung_ , entah kenapa kita terlihat seperti orangtua saja,"

"Hahaha. Mungkin iya, Kookie- _ya_. Coba nanti kau bujuk si mochi itu ya, sayang?"

" _Ne_. Aku akan berusaha.."

.

.

.

.

Jimin terlihat berusaha untuk fokus mengerjakan tugas skripsinya. Ini tidak main-main. Skripsi menyebalkan itu harus segera di selesaikan cepat. Atau dosennya takkan memberikan nilai padanya untuk kelulusan nanti. Padahal, ini sudah malam. Tugas itu juga belum ia selesaikan. Namun, apa daya. Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk tetap fokus dan konsentrasi pada layar laptopnya, pikirannya selalu berkecamuk memikirkan hal itu. Entah kenapa.

Dan, Jimin benci mengakuinya.

"Argh! Aku sungguh membencimu, Min Yoongi sialan! Enyahlah kau!" rutuknya sembari mengacak rambutnya asal. Oh, apa tidak ada hal lain selain memikirkan orang sombong itu? Cih.

Menarik napasnya kasar lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Jimin mendengus sebal.

Hanya gara-gara dirinya bertengkar dengan pria pucat itu, hari-harinya selalu dipenuhi masalah. Entah itu dari kampus, teman, bahkan dari tugasnya sendiri! Apa maunya si pucat itu sih padanya?

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Menyeruput jusnya dengan emosi, lantas Jimin berteriak frustasi.

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini!"

Dan setelah mengucapkan kekesalannya itu, Jimin kemudian bergegas pergi keluar kamar–untuk mendinginkan kepalanya–namun langsung tertahan ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya untuk keluar–seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya sahabatnya tengah berdiri di hadapannya sembari menenteng sebuah parsel dengan cengiran gigi kelincinya. Jimin yang mengetahui lantas menatapnya datar. Berkata dengan tatapan untuk-apa-kau-berikan-benda-itu-untukku.

Jungkook yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian menyerahkan parsel itu pada Jimin sedangkan Jimin yang menerima bingkisan itu mengernyit dahi. Jungkook yang melihatnya malah menepuk pundaknya pelan sembari berkata lembut. "Ini untuk Yoongi- _hyung_ , Jimin-ah. Kami ingin kau memberikan ini padanya," dan Jungkook bisa menebak ekspresi melotot Jimin selanjutnya. Anak itu pasti akan menolak permintaannya.

Jimin sejenak menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau saja yang berikan ini padanya," namun setelah itu urung, ketika matanya menangkap wajah memelas yang di tunjukkan Jungkook kepadanya serta _aegyo_ ingin menangis dan melayangkan tatapan sekali-saja-hyung menyebalkannya membuatnya mau tak mau harus merendahkan egonya, mungkin hanya hari ini saja ia mau mengalah.

Jimin menarik napasnya perlahan. Jungkook didepannya sangat menjengkelkan.

Lantas, dirinya mengangguk malas tanpa niat. "Baiklah, untuk malam ini saja. Aku hanya perlu memberikan bungkusan ini padanya 'kan dan setelah itu pulang?"

Jungkook mengangguk ringan.

Jimin memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu mendesah. "Oke, demi Tuhan. Aku akan memberikannya. Tapi, jika seperti itu ada di esok hari, aku takkan sudi, Kook. Ingat itu." Jungkook lagi-lagi mengangguk patuh. Jimin kemudian melangkah pergi melewatinya dan acuh sampai tak menyadari sahabatnya itu sedang terlonjak girang sembari menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" _Maafkan aku, Jimin-ah. Hehe."_

.

.

.

.

Menghela napas setelah itu menghembuskannya perlahan. Jimin menatap pintu didepannya dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam tepat. Tidak terlalu dingin dan sepi suasanannya, sih. Tapi, entah mengapa. Ia merasa.. merinding?

Menggeleng, Jimin mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya tersebut. Ada-ada saja.

Lagipula, ada yang lebih penting saat ini daripada semacam itu.

Mengantarkan bingkisan dari sahabatnya untuk orang itu. Iya, orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sampai kapanpun. Pria pucat yang selalu suka bertengkar dengannya. Di rumah mewah milik Min Yoongi. Dan ia sedang berdiri dengan bodohnya dirumah si brengsek itu dengan membawa bingkisan yang tidak tahu apa agar diberikan kepada laki-laki itu. Apakah itu perlu?

Ia tidak tahu. Dan ia juga tak mau tahu. Untuk apa ia harus tahu? Tujuannya kesini hanya untuk memberikan dan setelah itu pulang. Iya, kan? Buang-buang waktu.

Oh, dan apakah sebaiknya ia tidak jadi saja?

Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

Jimin orang baik-baik. Walau harus sungkan, dan mengumpat pelan. Ia tetap melaksanakan.

Maka dari itu, kaki jenjangnya kemudian berdiri didepan pintu besar itu dan menekan pelan tombol bel disampingnya, memanggil orang itu yang kali ini dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan.

"Yoongi-ssi, ini aku Park Jimin, tetangga sebelahmu. Aku mohon buka pintunya."

Ia terus menekan tombol bel dan mencoba memanggil.

Jimin menunggu.

"Yoongi-ssi? Hei, kubilang buka pintunya. Yoongi-ssi sialan!"

Maafkan, jika ia telah kasar kali ini.

Jimin benci menunggu, dan sepertinya orang itu tidak ada dirumahnya atau –tidur? Ia tak peduli.

"YAK! Aku bilang buka pintunya breng–" namun, juga sepertinya tidak.

Karena–

Ketika ia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya tersebut, tiba-tiba pria pucat itu membuka pintunya. Membuatnya langsung sedepa mematung terkejut.

Yoongi didepannya berdiri dengan penampilan.. begitu berbeda. Rambut hitam arangnya terlihat acak-acakan, kulitnya masih sangat pucat bersih, dan dia memakai kemeja biru donker tanpa dasi dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka serta celana denim hitam–yang entah kenapa terlihat sempurna. Sedang berdiri arogan didepannya seraya kedua tangannya bersidekap–memandang tajam kearahnya. Menusuk hanya karena sebuah tatapan mengerikan yang dilayangkan padanya yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat bulu kuduk Jimin terasa meremang takut.

Orang itu kemudian dengan suara berat–menyelutuk. Tatapannya masih sangat tajam. "Apa."

Menarik napasnya pelan, Jimin kemudian berusaha untuk tetap tak terjangkit emosi. Dirinya datar menyodorkan sebuah parsel ke wajah _yang_ _sialannya begitu tampan malam ini_ tepat diwajah Yoongi dengan muka sombong. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan kalimat ini. "Ini, aku berikan. Bingkisan dari dua sahabat bodohku untukmu. Aku hanya bertugas mengantarkannya kemari. Puas? Jadi, terimalah ini dan biarkan aku bebas pergi."

Jimin masih setia menyodorkan, sementara pria itu masih tampak tak bergeming. Hanya menatap bingkisannya tanpa ada niatan untuk mengambilnya–yang jujur, membuatnya merasa kesal. Ini orang mau menerima atau tidak, sih? Lama sekali. Jimin mendecih.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu–"

Yoongi mendadak menyelanya, "–masuk ke dalam."

Hingga membuatnya terperangah, melongo tidak mengerti. "A-apa?"

"Kubilang masuk ke dalam, bocah."

Mengernyit, Jimin berdecak. Sungguh, dirinya tak mengerti. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu–"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya, tangan Jimin tiba-tiba ditarik lalu diseret paksa pria itu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa disadarinya.

.

.

.

.

 _Ceklek_.

Menghempaskan kasar pemuda itu ke atas sofa. Yoongi cekatan mengunci pintu rumahnya cepat.

Meringis kesal, Jimin langsung melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan pria yang ditemuinya sekarang ini. "YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Mendecih pelan, Yoongi berdiri angkuh menghadap pemuda itu, tangannya ia kembali bersedekapkan. "Aku takkan membuka pintunya sebelum kau memberiku alasan."

Berdiri, kaki jenjang Jimin melangkah mendekati pria itu lalu berhenti didepannya. Matanya nyalang menatap wajah yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup itu dengan tatapan berani. "Alasan? Alasan apa? Kau tentu pasti mengetahui alasannya, bukan?" sergahnya tak terima. "Dan lagi, cepat bukakan pintunya. Aku tak punya urusan denganmu lagi–"

"Tidak."

"Aku punya pekerjaan. Dan aku tak ada niat untuk mulai bertengkar, bukakan pintunya sekarang!"

"Tidak."

Mengepalkan tangan, Jimin tanpa rasa takut maju ke depan. Entah sejak kapan bingkisan yang dibawanya tadi berakhir disebalah sofa, dan kini, ia berdiri menghadap garang pria tak tahu diri itu sembari berkacak pinggang. "Dengar ya, Min Yoong yang terhormat. Aku tahu kau pemilik seluruh apartement di distrik ini. Aku juga tahu kau itu seorang CEO dari perusahaan ternama di negeri ini. Jadi, bisakah kau sedikit saja longgarkan wajah merendahkanmu itu padaku dan biarkan aku keluar dari sini? Mengerti?" mungkin itu percuma saja.

Nyatanya Yoongi tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Pria itu justru membalasnya dengan memejamkan mata. Membuat Jimin tak habis berpikir bagaimana bisa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan lelaki semenyebalkan ini didalam hidupnya. Apakah ia terlalu banyak dosa?

Mendecih. Yoongi angkuh menggumam. "Aku tahu. Karena itu, panggil aku _hyung_ dan berikan alasan sebenarmu selama ini suka sekali beradu mulut denganku, bocah ingusan." Sindir pria itu kembali membuka matanya dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke depanku. Membuatku refleks menggertakkan gigi menahan amarah. Bolehkah aku meninju wajah sok kuasanya itu sekarang?

Jimin lantang menarik kerah pria itu mendekat, mata sabitnya memandang tajam manik kucing didepannya murka. Sementara pria mayit itu justru memberikan reaksinya dengan tatapan menantang, seolah Jimin didepannya ini adalah seenggok sampah tak berguna. Malah pria sialan itu menyeringai. Brengsek!

"Apa kau tuli? Aku tak mau. Dan soal alasan pertengakaran kita berdua, kau tak usah berlagak seperti orang amnesia dan mencoba memanipulasiku saat ini. Min-ssi." Ujar Jimin tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya itu pada kerahnya. Biarlah, ia tak peduli. "Satu hal lagi, aku takkan sudi memanggilmu dengan panggilan aneh seperti itu karena kaulah yang lebih dulu mengacaukan hidupku, sialan!" teriaknya dengan perasaan yang diliputi rasa kesal.

Sejenak, Yoongi tertawa pelan. Jimin yang melihatnya langsung tergugu bingung. Pria pucat itu sebenarnya mengerti tidak sih?

"Apanya yang lucu, sialan!" hardiknya tak terima. Jimin memandang pria yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya tersebut tajam. "Jawab aku!"

Terkekeh, Yoongi didepannya singkat balas berujar, "Selama hidupku, baru kali ini aku melihat bocah bodoh sepertimu mengelak dari kesalahannya sendiri," jeda sesaat. Yoongi kemudian malas melanjutkan, "Jika kau memang tak mau mengakuinya, tentang entah apapun itu alasanmu atau alasanku, setidaknya panggilah aku dengan sebutan yang sopan, bocah." Ujarnya dengan nada tak ramah sembari mencengkram kedua tangan kecil itu kebelakang tubuhnya–mengunci, lalu tanpa aba-aba mendorong Jimin ke atas sofa. Membuat laki-laki mungil itu mengumpat marah melihat tindakan kurang ajarnya, _persetan_ , Yoongi yang kembali mempermainkannya menyeringai lebar–menyudutkan posisinya dengan orang itu mengukungnya dibawah.

Mendengus keras, Jimin yang tersudutkan tanpa gentar balas menatap Yoongi rendah. Dengan kondisi tubuh mereka saat ini yang terlihat mencurigakan, Jimin enggan mengakui kalau jantungnya benar-benar berdegup kencang. Yoongi didepannya sungguh menyebalkan. Dan sejak kapan lutut itu berada di selangkangnya? Menakan gundukannya pula. Jimin yang menyadarinya sontak terperangah, Yoongi justru membalasnya dengan cengiran mengerikan. Wajah mereka didekatkan dengan sensual.

Dan Jimin hanya bisa menahan napas.

"Cih, sebenarnya apa maumu, huh? Lepaskan brengsek."

Terkekeh, Yoongi menjawab. "Mauku? Kau tahu sendiri."

"Sialan! Jangan membuatku tambah bingung mmphh–"

Mencium bibir pemuda dibawahnya–sengaja, Yoongi menempelkan kening mereka. Ia menatap serius. "Park Jimin, aku benci mengulanginya lagi. Entah kemana otakmu itu, kau sudah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Taehyung, bukan? Lalu–"

Mengernyit heran, Jimin sontak menyela. "Tunggu, darimana kau tahu–"

"Itu tidak penting, cih, kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya. Dan tak mau temanmu itu aku tendang, sebagai syaratnya atas semua tindakan bodoh yang kita lakukan untuk berdamai. Dan kalian bertiga bisa bernafas lega, bocah gila. Kau, lelaki yang tidak tahu sopan santun, jadilah kekasihku, paham?"

Mengerang, Jimin menggeleng dengan raut muka ingin murka. Tangannya mengepal kuat diatas kepalanya. Giginya menggertak. Sungguh, kenapa pria ini selalu membuatnya emosi, sih?

"Dasar sinting!" desisnya tak terima.

"Akan lebih sinting mana kalau kau tak menetujuinya dan terjebak selamanya disini, Jimin-ah?" Yoongi tersenyum miring. Lihatlah, bocah dungu itu pasti akan takluk. Lututnya sengaja ia tekankan kearah selangkangan lelaki itu agar membuatnya melenguh–memaksanya. Jimin sejenak menyesal mengantarkan bingkisan itu padanya. Ia justru malah dijebak!

Tuhan!

"Jika aku tak mau, kau akan apa?"

Mengecup bibir tebalnya lagi–Jimin terbelalak melihat ini–Yoongi lugas membalas. "Aku tinggal memaksamu, gampang kan?"

"Kau–ahh! Sialan, kau jangan berani menyentuhkuh–uhhm~"

"Kalau kau tak cepat, aku akan memaksamu menjawabnya." Tuntutnya santai. Menundukkan kepalanya lalu sejenak menjilati leher jenjang Jimin sampai laki-laki itu mengglinjang hebat. Jimin menatap horor kepada pria brengsek itu karena telah menggodanya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menyeringai tampan sampai degup jantungnya menggila. Ya Tuhan kenapa wajahnya terasa panas sekali hanya karena perlakuan pria itu padaku?

"Jadi?" Yoongi sengaja menekan area selatan mereka dan menggeseknya sensual, membuat Jimin lagi-lagi harus menahan erangannya dan menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya agar tak terangsang. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Yoongi dengan sejuta keabnormalnya memang mengerikan.

Pria itu benar-benar monster!

Saking gilanya, pria itu malah melecehkannya.

Jimin langsung melotot ngeri ketika Yoongi berhasil membuang semua pakaiannya dan menempelkan tubuh mereka intim. Oh demi apa. Ia sekarang telanjang bulat?!

"Yak! A-apa yang kau lakukan brengsek–"

Masih dengan tangan mengunci kedua tangan Jimin dibawahnya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas bergerak lancang ke bawah–meremas bongkahan pantat Jimin sembari tetap menyeringai lebar. Dan pemuda mungil itu berhasil mendesah. "Tinggal kau jawab saja apa susahnya?" ujarnya dengan suara beratnya. Jimin mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku tetap tak mau."

"Bocah, kau jangan membuatku marah karena sifat keras kepalamu itu!"

"Terserah. Aku tetap takkan mau, ah! Yoongi brengsekk! Hentikan–ah!"

Tak tinggal diam, tangan pucat milik lelaki itu semakin menggreyangi tubuh polosnya; dan Jimin hanya bisa berteriak menahan ketika serangan itu diterimanya secara bertubi-tubi. Yoongi mendesaknya dengan cara kotor–mencumbuninya hingga Jimin merasa pikirannya melayang disertai napas yang tersenggal sampai membuatnya menjadi gila. Ini gila! Dan Jimin yang tidak tahan akhirnya menyerah menyingkirkan egonya, wajahnya merona hebat. Yoongi yang melihatnya sejenak tersenyum menang.

Jimin menarik napasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya lirih. Ia tidak kuat. Semua ini membuatnya muak. "Aku.. aku mau jadi kekasihmu hahh.. Yoongi- _hyung_ , ah, jadi–uhh... tolong hentikan," pintanya dengan tulus, Jimin tidak bercanda kali ini. Biarlah dirinya kalah malam ini. Yang terpenting, ia selamat.

Mengecup dahinya dalam, Yoongi balas memandang manik indah itu senang. "Anak pintar."

Jimin hanya mengangguk lemah mengiyakan.

"Tapi maaf,"

Mengerutkan kening, Jimin balas memandang Yoongi tak mengerti.

Membuka kancing kemejanya kasar, Yoongi memandang Jimin dibawahnya dengan seringai lebar. Jimin was-was melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari pria didepannya ketika pandangannya tanpa sengaja melihat kedua kakinya di kalungkan ke pinggang pria pucat itu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Jimin sampai bisa melihat perut _six-pack_ lelaki itu yang mengintip tak tahu malu di atas perut ratanya. Jimin sontak mendongak menatap pria itu kaget.

Yoongi menyeringai, "Aku tak bisa menghentikan kegiatan _ini_ , akan sangat disayangkan kalau kita berhenti ditengah jalan dan tak meneruskannya, Jimin-ah."

"A–apa, tunggu dulu AH!"

.

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara desahan dan umpatan dari Jimin yang menemani dirumah kediaman Yoongi malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
